Calling For You
by Darkfire333
Summary: Anna wakes up in the Mnemonic Abyss, she gets the help from Sadao and Makoto to escape. But Makoto starts to develop feelings for Anna, will he let her go?


Calling For You

Makoto Shirae X (OC) Anna

Anna and Makoto's POV

_I do not own calling for the wii, or Andrew Lloyd Weber's Phantom of the Opera. I only own my OC. Or anything mentioned in this story, again, I only own my OC. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1 – The Meeting (Anna)

I woke up, startled. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I looked around me, it seemed like I was in a studio apartment. I got up and searched, I found a cell phone on the countertop, and a flashlight. I looked to my right, a bookshelf, there was a picture of a couple that looked happy. "Oh, I know him! He's one of the editors in that magazine I saw one time. What was his name…. oh yeah, Sadao." I said to myself. Soon, I heard a piercing sound coming from behind me; I looked behind and saw a man that you could see through.

He picked up his cell from his pocket and brings it to his ear; I caught the gesture that I should do the same. I put the phone to my ear and listened, "How did you get here?" He asked. "I don't really know, I was on some website called 'The Black Page', searching for an old friend that passed a year ago. After a while, my phone began to ring, so I answered it and I fell asleep." I told him. He nodded and replied, "You're in the Mnemonic Abyss, where ghosts walk with the living. It looks like you're not going to become one for a long time, you're very calm about all this."

I nodded, "This isn't the first freaky thing that I've been in." I said. He laughed, "My friend and I can help you escape this place, but first, we have to find him. His name is Makoto Shirae; he's a colleague of mine that joined me again." He said. I nodded, "Thank you." I thanked, he nodded, "My name's Sadao, by the way." "I'm Anna" I introduced and went to go sit down. "So, when are we going to search for your friend?" I asked. "There's no need, he's coming." He said and as soon as he said that, a man showed up, he was see-through as well.

"Anna, this is Makoto Shirae, Makoto, this is Anna. She came through the same website that we came here through." He said. Makoto looked up at me; he looked sad, and lonely. He had a sulky pose, and slowly walked up to me. "Hello, Anna. Glad to see you're alive A few warnings about the Mnemonic Abyss, one; don't let other ghosts kill you. Some, like me and Sadao, are friendly. But you will encounter some mean ones. Two; Always carry a cell phone, you can talk to ghosts on there, but I have a power where I don't need to have a cell to communicate. Sadao can do it too, but it takes a lot out of him."

I nodded, "What's the third rule?" I asked. He nodded, "Three; Always stick with either Sadao, or me. Most likely, we can protect you from the mean ones." He said. "Got it, do you know a way out of here?" I asked. He nodded, "I helped a girl named Rin Kagura get out of here. What she did to get out of here, you would probably need to do the same. Only, with someone you lost." He said. I nodded, "So, what did Rin do?" I asked. "She explained why she couldn't keep her promise to a little girl named Reiko." He answered and sat next to me.

"Could you tell me about your lost one?" Makoto asked. "Her name was Kayako; she died of cancer last year. I was looking at 'The Black Page' hoping to talk to her. She has black hair, but light." I described. He nodded, "What was she wearing?" He asked. "Red, Kayako was wearing red." I answered. I saw Makoto froze, "What is it?" I asked. "I saw her some days ago. I don't know where she is now, but we can go look for her, tomorrow. You look like you could use more sleep." He said. I nodded and lay down, closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. My dreams were full of my memories of dear Kayako. From the very beginning, all the way to the very end. I'll never forget all the fun times we've had together.

Chapter 2 – The Searching (Makoto Shirae)

"Sadao, I know who to look for." I said. "Oh yeah, who?" He asked. "The girl in red, that's Anna's friend. If we can find her, make her stay just long enough to listen to what Anna has to tell her, we can get Anna out of here." I said. He nodded, "Alright, Makoto. But you must not develop feelings for Anna, it may cause problems." He warned. "What would make you say that for?" I asked. "Don't kid with me, I saw the way you looked at Anna. If you develop feelings for her, you'll never want her to leave, and you would force her to become one of us."

I nodded, "Okay, Sadao. I'll try not to fall in love with Anna." I said and went to the living room, Anna was deep in sleep. 'She is very beautiful, but I must help her.' I thought and faded to go search. I searched over and over everywhere, I couldn't find Anna's friend. I came back to Sadao's place to find Anna awake. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find her this time, but we'll try again." I said. She nodded, "Thank you. Sadao gave me a list on where all she could be at. I was thinking maybe later we could start at the hospital." She said. I nodded, "Yeah, when I was still alive and in this world, I saw her there."

"What floor did you see her on?" She asked. "Basement, she went into the cancer treatment room." I replied to her. Anna nodded, "Yeah, Kayako had cancer; she hated going to the basement each and every appointment." She said. I heard her stomach growl, "Are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded, "I barely ate yesterday." She said. I went to the kitchen and grabbed her some food. She thanked me and began to eat. "The only thing Sadao has to eat is junk food." I laughed. "Ghosts can eat?" She asked. I shook my head, "Not really, I was talking about when we were alive."

"Oh, what were you like when you were alive?" She asked. "I was alive, and I wasn't so sulky and depressed." I said. Anna smiled, "Oh, yeah?" She laughed. I nodded, "I also was very passionate about what I did as a career. I was the colleague of Sadao in an editing job of a magazine company. After Sadao suddenly disappeared while investigating, we thought him dead, I heard about 'The Black Page'. I joined the chat room in hopes that I would talk to Sadao again. But next thing I know, I fell asleep and woke up in a geek room." I said. Anna nodded. "What about you, what's your story?"

"I already told you about how I got here. But, I will tell you more about me. My full name is Anna Christine Hollow, I'm twenty-nine years old, and I just graduated from college, I majored in photography and minored in psychology. I met a lot of people during college, but I met Kayako during high school." She said to me. I nodded and told her to go on, "Shortly after Kayako died, I heard rumors from some high school girls about a website that you can talk to the dead. I thought if I joined, I could talk to Kayako again."

"We'll find her, don't worry." I assured her and sat down next to her, "Just don't lose hope, if you do, you'll find yourself a ghost." I warned. "Is that what happened to you?" Anna asked. I shook my head, "No, I found Sadao, and we talked. But he wanted to work together again, so he killed me." I said. She nodded, "So, you're mad at him." She guessed. "Not really, I mean, it does get boring here, but sometimes it can get exciting. Such as right now, I actually have something to do." I said. She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Shouldn't I be going through you?" She asked. I chuckled, "I thought that too when a ghost grabbed me. But apparently, ghosts can grab things, and people can rest their heads on a ghosts' shoulder." I said. Anna chuckled, "I'm sorry, is it making you uncomfortable?" She asked. 'No, I was just using it as an example." I said. 'Remember Sadao's warning; don't fall in love with Anna. I need to help her get out of this place.' I thought to myself. I cleared my throat, "We, uh, can try searching for your friend again." I suggested. Anna nodded and got up. I stood up and handed her a cell phone. "What's this for?"

"To transport to the hospital." I said. She looked at me strangely, "To…transport. How is that possible?" She asked. "I don't know, but Sadao found it out, and it actually works. We'll try looking for her in the hospital, now, all you need to do is dial the number and call, and you'll be transported there." I instructed. Anna nodded and dialed the hospital's number. She soon disappeared. As I was about to do the same, Sadao stopped me, "Makoto, remember my warning."

"I know, Sadao. I'm not going to fall in love with Anna. I let her put her head on me because she was tired and worried about her friend." I said and dialed the number and transported to the hospital. I got there in no time and I saw Anna go towards the basement. "Anna, wait up!" I called. I caught up to her and checked up to see how she was doing. "I'm fine; it's just that I can feel Kayako's feelings towards this place. She really hated it."

"Well, no one likes hospitals." I added and opened the basement door for her, "I think I remember where the cancer treatment room is, just follow me." I said and led the way. "Ah, here it is." I said and pointed to the door. I opened it and Anna quickly tried to get in, "Wait, and stop!" I warned. I grabbed her just in time before she fell into the purple and black abyss. "What is that!" Anna yelled. I pulled her back in and closed the door. I pulled her back in and closed the door. "There are some rooms that you can't go through." I said. Suddenly, there was a noise coming from the room. I opened again to see a normal cancer treatment room. "But a second ago, it was…" She trailed off. "I know, this place is crazy." I said and walked in, I looked d back to see if Anna was following. She walked in and looked around.

I heard Anna gasp, I looked at her direction, and there she was, Kayako. "Quick, talk through your cell phone!" I said, but as soon as she did, Kayako disappeared. Anna lowered the phone, "I almost had it." She muttered. I put my arm around her, "We still have time, and just don't give up hope. We can try tomorrow." I suggested. She nodded and suggested that we should phone home. Once we got there, Sadao was on the internet, looking some things up.

"Hey Sadao, do you have another room with a bed? I doubt Anna enjoys sleeping on the couch." I asked. "The only room I have is my own. If you want to give her a more comfortable place to sleep, go to your place." He suggested. I nodded and looked at Anna, "What do you think?" I asked. "I don't mind." She said. So, I gave her my home number and we both dialed. Soon, we transported there, "Do you feel dizzy, Anna?" I asked. "Not really." She shook her head. I looked around and saw my place all messy. 'Did I do all that?' I asked myself. "Uh, excuse the mess." I said and showed her to her room

Chapter -3- Staying (Anna)

Makoto showed me around and suggested to excuse the mess. He then showed me to a room, "This can be your room, if you want." He said. I nodded and went to go sit on the bed. He sat down next to me, "Where are you from?" He asked. "From the United States, I lived in Manhattan." I said. He nodded, "I've always heard good things about that place." He said. "What about you, Makoto, where are you from?"

"I lived in Tokyo, Japan. It's a good place as well." He replied. I nodded and started to yawn. "Well, I'm going to go to sleep." I announced. He got up and I lay down. "Good-night, Anna." He said. "Good-night, Makoto." I said back and closed my eyes. I dreamt about the hospital and Kayako's expression when she saw me. She was surprised, so it's explainable why she disappeared, she didn't know what to do.

I woke up earlier than I'm used to. I walked out of the room and saw Makoto cleaning. He looked up at me and faintly smiled, "Good morning." He greeted. "Good morning." I said and stretched. "Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked. I nodded and helped him clean up. "You don't really have to, I'm almost done anyways." He said. "No, I want to help." I objected and continued to help him. He nodded and we got done quicker than he expected. He sat down on the couch and gestured for me to join him, so I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me. 'This is the second time he put his arm around me, granted, the first time was for support, but this time, I don't need any support, but then again, I did put my head on his shoulders.'

"I'm speaking metaphorically here, let's say Steven was a ghost and Valerie was human. So, both of them meet one day out of some crazy ordeal and Steven starts noticing that Valerie is very beautiful, and falls in love with her. But he doesn't know if she feels the same way. What would you do if you were Valerie?" Makoto asked. "I would ask Steven if he loved me, and if he said yes, I would let him love me."

He nodded. "What was that for?" I asked. He shrugged and looked the other way. "Makoto, do you love me?" I asked. He looked back at me and nodded, "yes, I do." He said and put his hand through my hair. "I tried to avoid my feelings towards you because my friend warned me against it." He said. "Oh, but how come you're ignoring your friends' warning now?" I asked. "Because each day I'm with you, it gets hard to avoid my feelings. I thought it'd be better to express them and see how it turned out." He said. I cuddled closer to him, "Well, if it makes you feel better, I love you too." I said. I looked up and knew he was smiling. "Has it been lonely for you here, Makoto?" I asked. He nodded, "Not many people here want to do anything."

I nodded and caught someone from the corner of my eye, it was Kayako. I put my cell phone to my ear, "Kayako, wait!" I said. Her expression was hurtful and aggravated and she shook her head, "No, Anna. You've stolen something of mine. Why would you steal something from me?" She asked and disappeared. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Kayako." I said and sat back down. I thought over and over on what I would've stolen from her. Then I remembered that she was looking at Makoto. "Oh, I see now." I said. "What is it?" He asked. "Kayako had feelings for you, Makoto. I think she saw us telling each other our feelings and that unsettled her, so basically I stole you from her."

He nodded, "She has been stalking on me lately. I told her once nicely to stop and that I don't have any feelings towards her." He said. I nodded, "I had no idea that Kayako loved you." I said. "So, if you knew she did before, would you let her have me?" He asked. "Well, probably. She did see you first." I said. Makoto shook his head, "No, I'm not the one to be called dibs on. I prefer someone like you." He said. I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry." I apologized. "It's okay; let's not talk about this for a while." He suggested and looked at me, "But, are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine; I just need to come up with a apology. I still need to apologize to her, and explain I had no idea about all this."

He nodded and got up, "Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded, "I can make it myself though." I said. Makoto laughed, "No, I'm going to cook for you. What do you want?" He asked. I smiled and asked for fried eggs and bacon. "I've never met someone who liked bacon with fried eggs." He said. "Well, people in America love it." I chuckled. "Apparently they do." Makoto said. I went into the kitchen and watched him cook. "Also, not a whole lot of men know how to cook." I said. "Really, that's strange. My mom told me that women love it when men cook for them, just don't do it all the time." He said. "Men in America are used to women cooking for them, that if we were gone, they wouldn't know how to cook for themselves."

"Oh, there's got to be some men that know how to cook in America." He said. "Yeah, I come across some sometimes. But there's not very many in Manhattan." I said. He nodded and continued cooking. "When I was still alive and at some high school, I was blocked by some overweight girl eating some food. I remember thinking to myself that how could she eat if she's dead? Well, now I found out hat ghosts need to eat, too." He said. "That's weird, how does that work?" I asked. "Beats me, Sadao's still searching for that answer."

"How did you and Sadao meet?" I asked. "I got employed at an editing job, and I was editing Sadao's recent discovery. I read it and saw that whoever wrote this is a good one. So, I found him typing in his office and I requested a few minutes with him, I told him that I thought his entry was really good and that I was glad to be editing it." He answered. "So, you became friends after that?" I asked. He nodded and put the food on two plates, he picked one up and started eating, I did the same. They were pretty good, actually. When we were done, we talked about the next location Kayako could be.

"The high school that you were trapped in?" I asked. He nodded, "I came across her one time there. I'm sure she could be there again." He said. He handed me the phone and we both dialed the school. When we got there, Makoto pulled me to a corner and saw three high school girls. I looked at Makoto, "Those three are the ones that told me about 'The Black Page'." I whispered. He nodded and took a peak, "Alright, it's safe to go." He said and led the way. "So, this was the high school you and Kayako went to?" He asked. "No, we went to Manhattan's high school; we visited here one time, though." I said. Makoto nodded, "This place is creepy, to be honest." He said and chuckled. "Here, let's take a break to think up a plan." He suggested and sat down.

I sat down next to him, and he held my hand. "I believe I saw her on either the second or third floor." He said. "What floor are we on?" I asked. "Fourth, after this we should head to the third." He said and squeezed my hand. "Do you have any exes?" Makoto asked. "I have some, why?" I answered. "Even though I'm dead, doesn't mean I won't have competition, or to worry if they could hurt." He said. I laughed, "You have nothing to worry about, Makoto. They're not going to magically appear here and try to beat you up." I said. He laughed and nodded. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, "Let's get moving."

We started to head for the third floor, "I know he didn't want to kiss me there. If he tries next time, I'll let him." I thought to myself. When we got there, I Makoto told me it would be best to follow his lead. We got to an end of a hallway that had red pant over it, with only one eye. "There it is, all we have to do is get a closer look at it." He said and we walked closer to it. Once we got a closer look at it, I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned and saw Kayako standing near a locker. I put the phone to my ear, "Kayako, listen to me." I pleaded. "Anna, I know you had no idea of my feelings for Makoto. Last time we spoke when I was still alive, I had feelings for Drew. I got upset when Drew put me down, and you were always there for me. But now that Makoto's put me down, will you be there for me still?" She asked and disappeared.

"Don't give me the chance to respond." I muttered sarcastically. "At least you know she's not mad at you." Makoto said. "Yet, what would happen if I wasn't there for her when she finally decides to break down and cry? What would happen if I wasn't there?" I asked myself. "Come, we need to get out of here before those three girls find us." Makoto warned. I nodded and dialed home. When I got there, I found Sadao sitting on a chair. "Is Makoto coming?" He asked. I nodded, and soon Makoto showed up. "Oh, hello Sadao, what are you doing here?" He asked. "You and me need to have a little talk."

Chapter 4-Talking (Makoto Shirae)

We went into a separate room and suggested to Anna not to eavesdrop. "I couldn't help it, Sadao! Every time I'm with her, my feelings for her grow. I can't stop thinking about her. Sadao, I love her more than anything. If it comes to having to let her go, I love her enough to let her go, knowing that she wouldn't forget about me." I said. Sadao sighed, "Makoto, you say that now. But what would you do if it got to where you can't let her go?" He asked. "Do you remember your wife, Sadao?" I asked. He nodded, "I think about her all the time, why?" He asked. "What if your wife was here in this world and you wanted to help her escape, what would you do?"

"I would help her escape. Okay, fine, go ahead and be with Anna. Just remember that in the end, you'll have to let her go." He said. He disappeared and I walked out of the room. Anna was sitting down, reading one of the magazines that I edited. "You're very good at editing." She complimented. "Thank you." I thanked and sat next to her. "Are you going to be there for Kayako, when she needs you most?" I asked. She went silent, "I'm sorry if I upset you." I apologized. Anna shook her head, "No, it's okay. I'm just lost in thought, that's all." She said and smiled.

I smiled, "I think you will be there for her. She's your best friend, you two are really close, I can tell." I said. She nodded, "But what about you?" She asked. "I'm sure I'll be okay." I assured. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. I lifted her head so her face could meet mine, and I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips moved with mine, and I pulled her closely to me and lay down. She started to take off my vest and unbutton my shirt, I took off her shirt and pants, then took off mine. She took both mine and hers underwear off and I got on top of her. My body slid against hers, and I kissed her neck, "How is this possible?" Anna panted. "I don't know, but somehow it is."

I kissed her again and got off, "If I had your child due to us making love, would our child be born dead or alive?" Anna asked. I laughed, "I don't know, but it'd be something to find out." I said. She laughed and cuddled closer to me, "Would you want a boy or girl?" She asked. "Girl." I answered and kissed her forehead. "Why a girl?" She asked. "So I can buy her things and she would easily be 'Daddy's girl'." I said. She playfully nudged me, "Not all girls are 'Daddy's girl'." She said. "Oh really, I bet you were one." I said. "Probably would have been, if my dad didn't leave my mom and I when I was only three."

I frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." I apologized. "It's okay." She said. I put my clothes back on and she did the same. "Why did your dad leave?" I asked. She paused, "My mom told me it was because he acted immature and didn't know how to take care of a child. So, he left without telling mom good-bye, but he gave me his grandmother's necklace before he left." She said and sat up. "I'm sorry about your father." I sympathized. Anna nodded, "its okay, Makoto. You didn't know." She said. I sat up with her, "Next place Kayako was Sadao's apartment. We can go look there." I suggested. She nodded, so I handed her cell phone to her and I grabbed mine, and we dialed Sadao's number. When we arrived, Sadao was on his computer, doing some research.

"Do you want something, Makoto and Anna?" He asked. "Anna has to go into your bathroom." I said. Anna looked at me confused, "Why do I need to go into Sadao's bathroom?" She asked. "Because, that's where I saw Kayako." I replied. "Still looking for her, Anna and Makoto? I thought you two would've found her already." Sadao said. Suddenly Anna's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. Her eyes widened and I s aw a figure behind her, "Anna, behind you." I said. She turned around and almost dropped her phone, Kayako was there, but crying.

Chapter 5-Understanding (Anna)

"Anna, I need you." She said. I nodded and reached out for her, while she did the same. She fell into my arms and I held her, tears forming. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you need me most of all." I sobbed. Kayako smiled, "That's okay. I understand, after all, I kept my sickness secret until my death. I didn't want you to worry about me." She said. "But, I knew already your trips to the hospital." I said. She nodded, "Did my parents tell you that?" She asked. I nodded, "But, there's something else, I didn't die from my sickness. I committed suicide, due to everything that was going wrong with me. You see, that's why I wear red, that's why I'm called 'The Lady in the Red Dress'. I couldn't handle not seeing my best friend. I didn't want you to come visit; I didn't want you to lose your impression of me while looking so sick."

A tear fell from my eye, but Kayako wiped it away. "I shouldn't get mad at you, or Makoto. I knew you two were meant for each other, especially what you two did this morning." She chuckled. She grabbed my cell phone and dialed a number, "Go back to the living, Anna. We shall be at peace now." She said and handed me the phone. "Makoto, grab my hand." I said. He grabbed my hand and I pressed the call button. "Makoto, no!" I heard Sadao yell, but it was too late, Makoto and I transported away.

I awoke on my bed; I looked at my side to see Makoto. I checked to see if he was alive. He woke up, startled. "Where am I?" He asked. "My room, Makoto." I replied. "Oh. So, are we alive?" He asked again. I nodded, "I understand if you're mad at me." I said. He looked at me, confused, "Why would I be mad at you?" He asked. "Well, I took you away from your best friend." I said. "I know, but in all honesty, I'm glad you did. Sadao was warped in the head because of the Mnemonic Abyss; the Sadao I knew would never try to kill me." He said. "Or maybe he would, a friend would do anything to keep their friend by their side."

I noticed something beside me; I picked it up and saw that it was the picture that Kayako and I took together at Washington D.C. On the back was a drawing of an eye, and a letter taped onto the frame. 'I'll read it later, before I go to bed.' I said to myself and got up, "Hey, another thing I want to mention, Makoto." I said. "What is that?" He asked. I smiled, "We're in America." I said. He looked at me confused, "What do you mean that you live in America? If so, then how'd you end up here in Japan? I would think that if you were to enter the Mnemonic Abyss from where you live; there would be places full of dead people that you can enter in from where you lived at."

"Well, Kayako is from Japanese decent, and she led me to the Mnemonic Abyss, so it'd make sense that she led me to her homeland." I said. He nodded, "that's a cool photo, where'd you two go?" He asked. "We took a vacation to Washington D.C during summer break in our high school years. It was a lot of fun." I said. He nodded and got up from my bed. "I'll show you around, Manhattan is a real big place." I said, he nodded and followed me as I began to show him everything about this place.

Chapter 6-Showing (Makoto Shirae)

Anna showed me to a bunch of places, bookshops to food places. Nothing different from Tokyo, except everyone here is American, well, most of them. I saw a range of Japanese, Chinese, and Mexican, a little bit of everyone from everywhere lived here. She told me that the rest can wait till its dark; she explained that it's beautiful when the sun goes down. So, we went back to her place and she began to cook lunch. "I was thinking that maybe after we venture out in the night, we can go to a really good food joint that I know."

"Yeah, that sounds fun." I called back and I knew she was smiling. 'Am I glad Anna took me out of the Mnemonic Abyss? Yeah, I can't let myself get second thoughts. Sadao will just have to live with that fact that I don't want to spend eternity as a ghost.' I thought and a knock came at the door. "I'll go get it!" Anna called out and rushed to the door. I heard her talking and then the door shut, "Makoto, come here!" She called out. I got up from the chair and went to Anna.

"What?" I asked. Anna was carrying a package that was addressed to me. "Go ahead and open it." She said grinning. "How did that mail person know I was here?" I asked. "I'll explain later, just open the box." She nudged, and I chuckled a bit and began to open the box. It was the 'Samsara' magazine Sadao and I edited together. "I…I can't believe he kept this, our magazine edit." I muttered. Anna smiled, "What story did you two edit on?"

I looked at her, "The first paranormal story 'Samsara' magazine has ever done. It was about a murder in a house." I explained. Anna kept on smiling, "What?" I asked. "That mailman, you know him. In fact, you're talking about him right now." She said. "I'm confused, Sadao's still in the Mnemonic Abyss, he can't be alive. Besides, Sadao doesn't know where you live, Anna." I said. "Yes, he does. He interviewed me when Kayako died. To explain how's he alive, he grabbed onto me while you and I disappeared." She said. I nodded and looked at the magazine; I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of it. "Looks like a letter." I mumbled and began to read;

'Dear Makoto,

I'm sorry; I was out of control in the Mnemonic Abyss. But, I was very lonely, no one there was much company, especially those three high school girls. I hope you can forgive me. If you need me, I'll be back in Japan.

Your friend,

Sadao'

I stared at the note, "That's obvious, Sadao." I said. "What's obvious?" Anna asked. I chuckled, "That he'd be moving back to Japan. He can't stay out of that country long enough to miss it." I explained. "What about you, do you want to move back to Japan, to be with Sadao?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, I want to stay here, with you. Besides, either Sadao or I will come visit each other when we can." I said. Anna nodded, "There's a magazine industry near here that you can work at, I searched to see if there were any openings, and there were." She said. I smiled, "Thanks, Anna. What type of magazine is it?"

"It's kind of like 'Samsara', but it doesn't have a lot of paranormal in it." She explained. "Yeah, I'm talking a break from that paranormal stuff for a while." I said. Anna chuckled, "I would think so. If you want the job, though, I have printed out the resume that you can fill out." She said. I nodded and grabbed the piece of paper, 'Geez, the American resume is much different than Japan's.' I thought to myself. "If you don't mind, could you help me with this?"

She nodded, "I'm guessing Japans' resume is much different than America's?" She asked. I nodded, and so we sat down and filled out the resume, which was easier than I thought it was

Chapter7-The Interview (Anna)

"All you have to do is look nice, and answer each question honestly." I said while putting his tie on. He nodded, "That's all?" He asked. I nodded, "Also, don't get down if the interviewer doesn't reply straight away. Wait a day or two to get updated, but either the next day or the day of the interview to make sure to send a thank you afterwards." She said. Makoto nodded while he put his shoes on. "Good luck."

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He said and walked out the door. A few hours past and he entered the door, "How'd it go?" I asked. "Good, I hope. I did exactly what you said to do." He said and sat down next to me. "Do you have a job?" He asked. I nodded, "I just received a call back from my interviewer, and he said I got the opening." I said. "Didn't you get out of college, though?" Makoto asked. I nodded, "yes, but here in America, we go straight to work after graduating."

He nodded and put his arm around me, "Are you ever going to introduce me to your family and friends?" He asked out of nowhere. "Well, my parents are coming tomorrow. I called them earlier today and told them a little bit about you. As for my friends, they're coming the day after." I told him. He nodded, "I'll have to admit, I'm nervous." He said. I looked at him, "Don't be, my mom and dad aren't going to hurt you. My friends won't either." I assured. I kissed him and put my hands through his hair, soft and lengthy.

He took both mine and his clothes off and lay us both down on the couch, his body slid against mine, his hair drooping from his head. He leaned to my neck and kissed it. I closed my eyes, savoring this sensation of being with him, forever. "I love you, Anna." He said in my ear that made a smile on my face. "I love you too, Makoto." I told him, which he smiled back at me. He got off me and breathed in and out, "What are your friends like?" He asked. "Fun, sweet, crazy, and awesome."

He nodded, "Your parents, what are they like?" He continued. "They're good parents, my step dad; he's kind of strict, but in a good way. My mom; she's like me, only she has her own personality in her, as do I." I explained to him. "So, all I have to worry a bout is whether I impress your friends and parents, especially your step father." Makoto said nervously. "Makoto, you have no need to be nervous, everything is going to be okay." I assured. He nodded, "Yeah, everything's going to be okay. Just calm down." He said. "Come, let's go to bed." It's late and I want to be fully awake when mom and dad arrive."

Makoto nodded and followed me to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep. I awoke to the sound of talking; I got up and went to go see who it was. "Anna, you never mentioned that your boyfriend can cook." My mom said. "Surprise!" I said half-awake. Makoto came to me with a plate, "Makoto tells us that you two met each other in the…Mnemonic Abyss. What exactly is that place?" My step dad asked. I told my parents my part of the story, and then gestured for Makoto to tell his. He cleared his throat and began his part of the story.

"Sounds kind of weird, a website that can take you to where ghosts live. Our daughter was stuck there in hope to talk to Kayako, ends up meeting Sadao and Makoto, who were ghosts, and helped her find Kayako so Anna could say what she needed to say." Mom said. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth." I said. Mom nodded, "Did you tell Kayako what you wanted to toll her?" Step dad asked. I nodded. "Good, now Makoto, I have to ask you something." He asked. "Yes, sir?" He asked. "Be honest with me, did you have sex with my step daughter?"

"Ben!" Mom yelled. Ben put his hand on mom's shoulder to assure her he meant no harm, "Hear me out, Makoto's not in trouble. I just wanted to know." He explained. "Yes I have, sir." Makoto answered. Step dad nodded, "Okay, that's all I wanted to know." He assured. Mom and step dad said they had to go and said good-bye. "That wasn't so bad, now was it Makoto?" I teasingly asked. He shook his head, "Now for the friends."

Chapter 8-Friends (Makoto Shirae)

Anna's friends arrived in the next morning. When they entered, they started squealing. 'Do girls always get this excited when visiting each other?' I asked myself. She introduced me to Donna, a blonde with a crazy attitude. "Hurt Anna and I'll break your face." She warned. Then she introduced me to Jackie, who also gave me the same warning. Then came Alyssa, who seemed as if she was dropped on the head when she was little. Finally came Katherine, a black haired lady that gave me the same warning as the first two.

Once introductions were done; the one called Donna asked me where I came from. "Japan." I answered. Donna nodded and told me she thought that place was nice. Jackie asked how I met Anna. 'Would they believe me if I told them the truth?' I asked myself. So, I told them about the Mnemonic Abyss and all that, and how I met Anna. "Sounds kind of fake to me." Jackie said. "I don't know, Jackie, Anna told us about that place on the phone."

"It may seem fake, or weird, but it's true." Anna said. Jackie nodded and Alyssa didn't really have any questions, so Katherine took her turn. Katherine asked me a whole lot of questions, and I answered them all like I did on my job interview. At the end of question time, they told me to go away so they could talk to Anna alone. I smiled and went to Anna's room. I sat down on her bed and began to wait. For what seemed like days, they were finally done talking.

"We have all decided that you are perfect for Anna, and we think that you two will be together for a long time." Donna said and with her and the rest of Anna's friends left. Shortly after that, the phone began to ring. "Hello?" Anna answered. "Yeah, he's here." She said and handed me the phone. "Hello?" I answered. "Mr. Shirae, I called to tell you that you got the job at 'U.S Paranormal/Discoveries magazine industry'. We expect you to be ready for work first thing next week." The boss said. "Thank you." I said and hung up.

"I got the job, Anna!" I said excitedly. Anna smiled and hugged me, "Oh Makoto, I'm so proud of you." Anna said. She got off me and began cooking. "What are you cooking?" I asked. "We're celebrating with cake." She explained. I nodded and watched her cook the cake, while we waited for the cake to get done, we watched a movie. One of Anna's favorites, so she told me, "You know what 'Phantom of the Opera' shows? I asked her. She shrugged and asked what. "It shows that you should always go for the perfect looking one, don't go for the ugly one."

Anna shrugged again, "That may be true, but I still love this movie." She said. "Don't get me wrong, I do like this movie, I just don't like what its teaching people." I explained. She nodded and turned her attention back to the movie. I went to go check on the cake, which was done. I took it out of the even and set it down. Anna paused the movie and helped me out with the cake. "It smells good." Anna said and got the ice cream out. "It's not my birthday." I laughed. "I know, but what's cake without ice cream?" She said and served two scoops of ice cream in both bowls.

When the movie was over, we put up the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and then we went for a walk. We talked about movies and books; she talked more about books than I did. "You should read more, its fun." Anna suggested. I nodded and we walked back home, to get ready for bed.

Chapter 9-Proposals (Anna)

The next morning, Makoto got ready for work; I didn't have to get ready until later this morning. But Makoto was hiding something from me, I could tell from his expression. Before he left, he told me that he talked to my step dad before he left yesterday. "What about it?" I had asked. "You'll find out." He only said and left for work. I called my dad and asked what him and Makoto talked about, but he said it was a surprise.

It drove me crazy, what's Makoto's surprise for me? I got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. After breakfast, I got ready for work. As I got ready, I found a gift with my name on it. I grabbed it and started to open it, it was a bottle of Lady GaGa's "Fame' perfume. I put some on and went to my car and headed for work. Work was a lot slower than usual, maybe because I was so fixated on Makoto's surprise.

My friends were just as excited as I was, and the suspense was killing us. "Maybe Makoto's going to take you somewhere special." Donna suggested. I nodded and looked at my friends; their expressions told me they were hiding something from me, too. I didn't pry at them, but asked if they were hiding something, obviously they said no and giggled. 'I bet they know what Makoto's surprise is, and I'm sure Donna gave me a clue with that suggestion.' I thought. Work was finally over, and when I went inside, Makoto was waiting for me.

"Go get dressed, I'm taking you to somewhere special." He smiled. I smiled back and went to my room to get dressed. I smiled back and went to my room to get dressed. 'Thank you Donna for that clue.' I thought to myself. I went downstairs and found Makoto sitting down, deep in thought. He looked at me and smiled, "Ready?" He asked. I nodded as he led me out the door.

Makoto took me to a real fancy restaurant he found while heading to work. It was nice, but I knew he planned much more than this. "What's all this for?" I asked. "I just thought that it'd be nice to go on a date." He said. I nodded and continued to eat. After the restaurant, Makoto took me to the Empire State building. "Bet you've never seen a building like that before." I said. He chuckled, "In Japan, there are many large buildings."

Makoto held my hand and led me to a part of town I've never seen before. I smiled, "This part of the city looks pretty." I said. He nodded and pulled me closer to him. I found my parents and friends coming. "What are they dong here?" I asked. "They just wanted to hang out with us or a little bit." He said. I nodded and watched as they came closer. "Hello, everyone." I greeted. They said hi back and looked at me with wide grins. "What?" I asked. They said nothing as Makoto got my attention, he got down on one knee, "Anna, I've been in love with you since I first saw you, when I met you, I was dead and every minute I spent with you, it made me feel so alive. It was as if I didn't die in the first place. Anna, will you marry me?"

Chapter 10-Hoping (Makoto Shirae)

I was hoping in my head that she would say yes. Anna looked at me and smiled, "Yes, I'll marry you." She said with tears coming out of her eyes. I kissed her, and put my hands through her slick hair.

-2 years later-

Marrying Anna was the best decision I made, I watched her sleeping in our bed, with our children sleeping right next door. I got up and check on them, both Kenneth and Sadao sleeping safely. I smiled and went back to bed. My best friend, he does visit often, but I can tell he regrets killing me. Time will heal, and I'll keep accepting his apologies. Anna and I, the adventure we had will never be forgotten, especially since we tell Kenneth and Sadao each time they ask. Right now, I'm the happiest man on earth.

The End


End file.
